


It Happened On A Shuttle

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Babyfic, Bones does double duty, Childbirth, F/M, Genderswap, Jamie and Carol are both having babies, Khirk, McCarol, One-Shot, female kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Carol go into labor on a shuttle stranded in the middle of nowhere. Khan and Bones step up big time to bring their offspring into the world.</p><p>Edited paragraphs 10-20-16</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened On A Shuttle

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my inaccuracies. I'm not a mother, but Ive heard plenty stories from my sister the doula, who's had six children.

"I can't believe this is happening!", panted Carol Marcus between contractions. She gripped Leonard's hand tightly in hers when the spasms hit.

Nearby, Captain Jamie Kirk nodded in agreement as she rode out her own labor pain, slumping against her husband when it passed.

"To think, we were going to have our babies two weeks apart in the nice comfortable Medbay. Wrong!!" 

Khan rubbed her shoulders soothingly. What was meant to be a quick trip on a medical shuttle had turned into being stranded on a small planet during a violent atmospheric disturbance. The changes in pressure had brought on labor in Jamie and Carol, who were both heavily pregnant.

Jamie was a week late and secretly relieved that things were finally starting, even if they were stuck on a planet in their shuttle, cut off from the Enterprise. 

"I am thankful that we are here together," said Khan softly, "Being separated from you during such a time would have me....highly agitated."

He laid a gentle hand over her tight, round stomach and Jamie put hers on top. She knew he hated to be apart from her after all the time he'd been isolated from his family. 

Carol let out a little moan as her next contraction came on and Bones could be heard coaching her through it.

"Breathe, darlin'. Nice and easy, now. In and out. There you go. You're doing great."

Jamie smiled seeing Bones's tender ministrations. He and Carol were so cute together, it was like a pile of fluffy bunnies surrounded by little hearts and rainbows of cotton candy. 

Then a particularly hard pain hit her and she yelped as her insides lit up in flames of agony.

"Ow, ow, OWW. I think they're getting stronger now," she gasped desperately after what felt like an eternity.

"Yes. That was indeed significantly more intense," Khan agreed, kissing her neck to relax her a bit.

"Bones, how long has it been?" She weakly asked her friend, who had been flitting back and forth between holding his wife and checking Jamie's progress.

He came over to her once again, when Carol was between contractions.

"A good five hours for you. Four and a half for Carol." He looked her over and then got closer. "Your water broke, Jamie. It's going to get rough, now. Your little super baby wants out."

"Oh." She said nervously, feeling the wetness soaking through her clothes. 

"How's my birthing buddy doing?" She asked looking over at Carol, who was relaxed against the wall for the moment, reading from her PADD. 

"Oh, she's hanging in there. They're staring to get closer together, but not nearly as close as yours."

"Aarrrgh!!!" Jamie screeched as another "big one" seized her. She doubled over in pain, grasping Khan's arm. She forced herself to breathe even as it felt like she was going to rip apart.

Carol tensed up as well, gripping the handle of her seat extremely hard. They looked at each other sympathetically.

"What a story we'll have to tell our kids, huh, Carol?" She said when she could speak again.

Bones had knelt down to check her dilation.

"That's for sure," confirmed the lieutenant with a weak smile. "The blonde birthing buddies, that's what we are."

The captain giggled hysterically. 

Jamie felt kind of weird, having anyone other than her husband looking down there, but Bones was just doing his job. He stood up and draped a sheet over her legs when he was done. No use putting the pants back on.

"Six centimeters. Still got a little ways to go."

Jamie groaned. "Nooooo. I'll never make it." 

This began a miserable two hours for Jamie. Pain after pain assaulted her, each one leaving her more exhausted and near tears. Khan, bless his heart, just kept holding her and whispering encouragement even after she cursed the male gender soundly in the throes of her misery.

She and Carol yelled in unison when their contractions happened to coincide a few times. It would have been funny if it hadn't hurt so much. Evidently the pace was picking up, now, as well, for the science officer. She wasn't trying to read anymore and was squatting on the floor in front of the chair. Between the two of them, Bones was very busy, poor man. 

As her husband wiped her sweaty brow, Jamie started rambling to distract herself.

"You know I was born on a shuttle, Khan? We were racing away from the damaged Kelvin and Dad was all alone in the Captain's chair, while Mom was trying to push me out. They had just enough time to name me before he died. I'm glad he at least heard my first cry, but I can't imagine what Mom must have been feeling. All this pain and knowing her husband's going to die so they can escape." 

Her voice cracked a little. "I'm thankful for you, Khan. Just remember that when I'm......"

She groaned and whimpered when a massive contraction cut off that sentence. 

"Do augment births go any faster?" panted Carol, "cause super genes would come in handy right about now."

"Unfortunately, No," answered Khan. "They never could develop a shortcut for childbirth, much to Kati's chagrin." Kati was an augment who had recently had twins. "The healing process is much faster, but our females go through the same discomfort as regular humans."

He refrained from saying their babies were usually very large sized as well. Jamie didn't need to panic about that right now and he rather valued his life. 

The next time Bones checked the captain, he told her in no uncertain terms that it was time to push. The sheet went away and Jamie began the grueling final stage. In between efforts, she vaguely heard Carol scream out that her water broke, but she remained focused on her goal: baby.

It took another ninety minutes of grunting, swearing, straining and crying before her loudest scream yet heralded the arrival of the newborn. 

The wriggling, slimy infant was caught by Khan as it made its way into the world. Jamie had ordered Bones to stay with his wife, who was now in a considerable amount of pain and Khan was more than capable of handling a delivery. 

Jamie caught her breath when she heard the first cries of her baby, slumping in relief.

"Finally!" She gasped, body shaking with the effort it had taken to give birth.

"What is it, honey?" She asked her husband.

"We have a beautiful daughter, love." Khan sounded proud and emotional at the same time.

"Oh, my!" Jamie gasped, seeing her baby for the first time. Her eyes filled with tears. "She's gorgeous! Bones, I have a little girl!" she called to her friend.

He smiled at her from Carol's side.

"I see. Looks like her dad." 

Jamie took another look while Khan finished cutting the cord. 

Bones was right. She had Khan's features: dark hair, high cheekbones, and wide set eyes. But that was definitely the Kirk nose and chin. She softly crooned to the fussing girl as she was deposited in her mother's arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy's got you. Oh, you're so beautiful, yes you are! We've been waiting for you a long time and you're here at last!! Mommy and Daddy love you bunches, honey."

She kissed her daughter's little cheek tenderly. The crying stopped as the baby was soothed by her mother's voice, dark blue eyes staring up at Jamie and Khan. 

"She's lovely, Jamie. Congratulations!" Carol said, relaxing on Bones for the moment. "Do you have a name picked out?"

"Mariana Hope." Khan answered without taking his eyes off of his wife and baby.

"How long did it take you to agree on it?" Bones asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"About five months," Jamie replied. "The boy name only took three." 

There was a lull for a while as Carol labored and Khan and Jamie got to know their firstborn.

Lieutenant Sulu returned from a scouting expedition to be transfixed by the sight in the shuttle. He turned a brilliant scarlet and backed away. 

"Um, congratulations, Captain, Khan. The storm seems to be clearing up and we should be able to take off in an hour or so. I'll just.....stay in the cockpit."

Jamie giggled at the poor pilot's discomfort. 

"It's okay, Sulu. None of us expected this. This atmosphere is very conducive to childbirth, it appears. I know we're not a pretty sight right now, so keep trying to contact the ship."

He nodded and went his way. 

Khan meanwhile caught his wife's gaze. "I disagree, darling. You are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

He leaned down to kiss her. Jamie beamed a tired, blissful, smile. "Awww. You're sweet, Khan. I love you."

"And I you, Jamie." He went back to playing with the baby's fingers, fascinated with their tiny size. 

Carol's pained groans broke the stillness as she continued to progress.

"Everything okay over there, Bones?" Jamie asked, concerned for her friend.

"She's going pretty fast now." He responded rubbing tired eyes, "I don't know what is with this planet, but it seems to have accelerated both of your labors."

"I'm not going to complain too much," gasped Carol. "Better seven hours than seventeen. Ohhhh, Owww......" she curled her fingers into Leonard's shirt, hanging on for dear life as the contraction grabbed her. 

Jamie was relieved to feel the shuttle's engines come to life as they slowly lifted off the planet. Mariana had discovered the delights of milk and was suckling busily from her mother, who was falling more in love with her every minute.

In the end, David Andrew McCoy made his entrance into the world just minutes before the Shuttle glided in to the Enterprise's main bay. Jamie and Carol both shed tears as the second newborn cry rang out. What a crazy, miraculous day. 

A medical team was waiting for them and soon the mothers were being carted to Medbay with their offspring. Jamie took a peek at wee David while they rolled along side by side.

"It's a little mini Bones!" She exclaimed, marveling at how much of her CMO she could see in the little one. His tiny head was shaped just like his father's and so was that chin. 

"I know, it's remarkable," Carol cooed, "you little darling boy, Mummy's entranced with your cuteness." 

And they spent the rest of the trip to Medbay in adoration of their infants and nonsensical baby talk, which Jamie had once sworn would never happen, but there she was, telling Mariana what an "itty bitty cutesy-wootsy" she was. 

Leonard and Khan glanced at each other in amusement. 

"Well, we're in for it now, Khan," the doctor remarked. "Your life will never be the same."

Khan looked down at his girls with a tender expression on his face. "Not the same, indeed, Doctor, but richer. I never thought such happiness would ever be granted me."

"Me neither," admitted Leonard. "And weirdly enough, the turning points all happened on a shuttle. I met Jamie on one and then I met Carol on another." 

When they parted company in Medbay, Jamie made sure she thanked the doctor.

"Bones, I'm giving you a commendation for this. Handling two grouchy women in labor is no mean feat. You deserve a medal. And I'm going to have Spock make sure you stay off duty for two weeks."

For once in his life, Bones didn't argue.


End file.
